ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Deuring
Bio Jim has been a rock star in pretty much everything he did. Born in the very traditional village of Urk (Netherlands) he had all the reason for rebellion. In his younger years he smoked, drank way too much liquor, listened to hardcore rock, grew long hair, scared old ladies and bullied local shop owners. But above all he was quite cool, being the local bad boy. Since he had to flee out of the village quite often, he got quite good at cycling on young age. Jim couldn’t sing himself (note: he was named after Jim Morrison by his parents) and his acting skills were not that great either. So he switched to a career as cyclist to get famous. Although Jim didn’t feel the need to stay in the Netherlands himself, his rough image made him to be ignored by all of their teams. Eventually his reputation and raw potential reached as far as Iran. Picked up by Team Oasis and with ample internal motivation he made a quick rise in the OCM-world. In his first full season as captain Jim reached the 8th spot in the OCM rankings. He also almost won Vuelta de los Castillos. Only 4 seconds separated him from the top spot, which how unfortunate, was taken by a cheater. After this wonderful season Jim started to truly feel like a rock star and picked up the ‘bad’ habits from the past. It did not help that his retreat was mostly in a luxurious penthouse in the fairytale world of the Efteling hotel. Management of Team Oasis for a long time succeed in keeping the parties, the abuse and so on out of the press. Finally it caught up with them when Jim wasn’t nominated for Tour Rider of the Season after a win in the Vuelta and a respectable 6th place at Germany Tour. Furious about that decision he went on a rampage in the Efteling which made serious head lines. Despite these events he could carry on two more season where he again excelled at the Vuelta. Then Jim felt it was time to move elsewhere and made a surprise move to an obscure Romanian team. In the three seasons there he grabbed a win each season. He ended his career with a blast, winning a trophy for Ultras Spirit at Classic Oslo. After that he moved back to Iran for a silent retirement. One day he might come back in a different role for this team. Stats Notable Results :Tours : General Classification *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #19 (div 1) *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #15 (div 1) *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #20 (div 1) *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #21 (div 1) : Stages :Jim holds 6 stage results in Vuelta de los Castillos and 1 in Germany Tour, of which these 3 wins '' *Vuelta de los Castillos #19 - Stage 2 , 1st *Vuelta de los Castillos #20 - Stage 2 , 1st *Vuelta de los Castillos #20 - Stage 4 , 1st :'Classics''' *1st: Classic Oslo #32 (Div 4) :Single Day Races *Div 1: Cima di Bockhaus TT #10 , 1st *Div 1: Innsbruck-Salzburg #37 , 1st Links﻿ *OCM Rider profile Category:Riders Category:Netherlands Category:Climbers Category:AV50-54